


Love Amongst the Turtleducks

by kdinthecity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdinthecity/pseuds/kdinthecity
Summary: This was originally titled, "Zuko Needs a Pet," and then somehow became a story about Katara helping Zuko find his mom. It's "The Search" rewrite I've always wanted to do.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short and sweet submission for Zutara Week 2020, starting with Day 1: Reunion. Corresponding comic book "art" is on my tumblr, same username.

Katara arrived on the Capital island earlier than she expected. The Southern Water Tribe had procured an air ship in their recent trade dealings with the Fire Nation. Katara wasn’t sure who was more excited about the acquisition—her brother or her father. Neither of them were excited to send Katara off in the Iron Wolf’s maiden voyage, though.

 _Does the Fire Nation name its vessels after animals like we do_ , she wondered. Her father’s boat was dubbed _The Blue Wolf_ which was also his not-so-coincidental nickname during the war. Sokka followed suit and named his first canoe _The Gray Wolf_. Points for creativity were apparently not needed to win this particular badge of manhood.

 _Maybe we just name things after wolves_ , she pondered. An air ship would be more aptly named something like _Eagle Hawk_ or _Buzzard Wasp_. No one asked her, though, and she didn’t really care—as long as it got her there.

Traveling by air ship was much faster than by boat. It was even arguably faster than a flying bison, although she would never admit that to Aang. Appa wasn’t just a mode of transportation anyway. 

She pushed away thoughts of her recent breakup with Aang. _We’re not breaking up, just taking a break_ , she told herself. But those were _his_ words, said a small voice inside her head. In the wake of their breakup—no, _break_ —she planned to travel the world and study the nations’ different approaches to healing. So far, she hadn’t missed coddling Aang’s feelings or catering to his every whim.

She did miss Appa, though, which was probably pretty telling. Perhaps it was the unfettered companionship that she missed. She’d embarked on this journey alone, but was comforted in knowing she would see many friends along the way.

_Where is Zuko anyway?_

She’d arrived just after sunrise, unpacked her things in the guest villa, and checked in with Dr. Yang, her mentor during her stay. Her medical training wouldn’t begin until tomorrow, so for now she just wandered the palace grounds aimlessly. Zuko was undoubtedly very busy doing Fire Lord things, but she still hoped to see him today.

It was probably pretty telling how much she missed him. She craved the letters they exchanged—detailed and lengthy, yet never the same as seeing him in person. She allowed herself to admit that she couldn’t wait and then pushed these thoughts away, too. It was best not to complicate things.

The palace courtyard was beautiful. Flowers bloomed along paved pathways, their fragrance catching on the morning breeze. Bumbleflies buzzed between the buds, and the melody of birdsong encouraged a skip in her step. There was only one thing missing, but soon, Katara felt it. She drew water from the pond and settled into the first stance of a waterbending routine.

“What are you doing?”

She’d recognize that rasp anywhere. She’d been expecting him, even. But he still somehow caught her off guard. The only natural response was to splash him… for old time’s sake.

Soaking wet and scowling, Zuko didn’t offer any return greeting. “Katara! You can’t waterbend the pond! What about the turtleducks?”

She gaped at him. _The what?_

“I didn’t see any turtleducks,” she said, bending the water out of his clothes and back into an empty turtleduck-free pond.

Panic overtook the Fire Lord’s features. “Oh no! Where are they? Did you scare them away?”

He started frantically pacing around the courtyard. At one point, he removed the outer robe of his Fire Lord regalia and wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow. The search was getting serious.

Katara squinted at the midmorning sun. The breeze was gone. She’d forgotten how warm it was in the Fire Nation. She’d forgotten what a turtleduck looked like, too, but she couldn’t just stand there and not help. She got down on all fours to look under a bush, a likely hiding place.

“Zara!” Zuko called out, cupping his hands to his mouth. “Zali!”

Katara sat up straight and watched him with interest.

“Kizu! Tian!” he continued.

She quirked a brow. “You named your pets after _Love Amongst the Dragons_?”

“Turtleducks are not pets!” he protested. “And since when are you versed in Fire Nation theater?”

Had he always been this grumpy in person? This wasn’t how she envisioned their reunion.

“Ember Island, remember? You used to read it to Toph?” She didn’t mention that she’d read the script herself… a few times since then. She’d drop an occasional reference in their letters, hoping he’d notice. Apparently he didn’t.

“Oh. Right.” He softened. “I forgot about that.”

Katara crawled toward a faint quacking sound coming from behind a rock. “I think I found them.”

“Really?” A smile spread across his face, followed by a sigh of relief. Something inside her squirmed at the sight.

Once the ducks were swimming happily in their pond, Zuko and Katara settled underneath a nearby tree. He pulled breadcrumbs from his pocket and idly tossed them in the water. A chorus of quacks came as _thanks_.

“It’s OK to have turtleducks as pets,” Katara said softly, wondering if he always had breadcrumbs in his pocket for this purpose.

“These are just… ornamental,” he replied unconvincingly. “Pets are for children.”

True, they weren’t children anymore. Five years had passed since the war’s end.

“But Aang has Appa,” Katara offered.

“Appa is a spirit guide. That’s different.”

“King Kuei has Bosco.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don’t want to be known as the world leader who talks to turtleducks. Next thing you know, we’ll be throwing a party in their honor.”

Katara smirked. “It would be fitting. You’re so obsessed with honor.”

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned. 

A baby turtleduck waddled out of the pond and nudged Zuko’s hand. Without hesitation, he lifted the little guy to his shoulder. Katara sensed something in his tone—something deeper than sadness. Maybe he felt… alone?

“Hey Zuko?” She leaned into him, trying to pour understanding into the gesture.

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Katara reached over to give her friend an awkward-sitting-side-hug. Mama turtleduck scrambled ashore and snapped at her.

Katara flinched, but Zuko squeezed her tightly in response. “Don’t worry, Katara. That’s what moms are like. If you mess with their babies, they’re gonna bite you back.”

She shuddered under his touch, remembering their shared loss.

He pulled away suddenly, coaxed the baby turtleduck back into the water, and gently pat the mother’s head. “Don’t worry, Zali. Katara is a friend.”

She wanted to be more, she realized. But that would be… complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The naming of the turtleducks as Love Amongst the Dragons characters is attributed to Emletish and Not Stalking Zuko. Hakoda as The Blue Wolf and Dr. Yang also belong to her.


	2. Counterpart

They agreed to meet at the turtleduck pond the next evening. Zuko expected Katara had a long day ahead. Dr. Yang was their family physician. What she lacked in bedside manner, she made up for in medical expertise. She would not go easy on her Water Tribe apprentice.

He did not expect to see inquisitive blue eyes framed by a mess of brown curls peeking through the doorway during his midday meeting. Although he _might_ have been daydreaming about her while his financial advisor droned on about tax law revisions. Zuko nodded subtly to his second in command, Lieutenant Governor Jee, and quietly excused himself.

“Katara, did you need something?”

She fidgeted and looked askance. He noted she was wearing red. He liked that.

“I need a messenger hawk to send a message back home,” she eventually said. 

Zuko stepped fully out into the corridor, ignoring Jee’s summoning by way of fake coughing. “I’m in a meeting right now, but you can see the hawkery from the courtyard. It’s a tower with lots of windows on the east side. Genji can help you find one that’s trained for the trip to the South Pole.”

“You train the hawks to fly certain routes?”

“It’s more like we breed them for certain routes. The hardier ones fly south because they can endure the cold better. The faster ones go to the Earth Kingdom since it’s so big.”

Zuko wasn’t entirely sure why he was shirking his Fire Lord duties to talk about messenger hawk training. _Perhaps because she’s beautiful, and I would tell her anything._

“What happens if they can’t make the trip anymore?” she asked.

“They retire,” he said simply.

“What does that mean?”

“Under my father’s rule, it meant flame broiled messenger hawk for dinner.” She gasped, so he quickly added, “But Genji has a soft spot for them. He runs a hawk sanctuary.”

Her look of alarm shifted into a sly smile. “So they’re like… pets?”

_Not this again._ “No, Katara. Messenger hawks are not pets.”

She placed a hand on her hip. “Sokka kept Hawky as a pet.”

“Sokka also made friends with a sabertooth moose lion and named him, Foofoocuddlypoops.”

“He told you about that?”

“I get regular visits from Hawky. _Spoiled bird_ ,” Zuko mumbled the last part under his breath.

A few councilmen brushed past, casting backwards glances at them. So, the meeting had adjourned without him. Zuko could not say he was disappointed, but Jee’s glare meant he’d have to answer for this later. But for now, he offered his arm and said, “I can go ahead and show you to the hawkery, my lady.”

When she hooked her elbow in his, bumbleflies in his stomach began to dance.

They met later at the turtleduck pond as planned. Katara arrived late with a messenger hawk on each shoulder, and Zuko didn’t even venture to guess. He knew Genji well enough from their years at sea, and he should have never left Katara with him unattended. _Stupid Fire Lord duties…_

“So, these are your new pets?” he asked casually.

“No, they’re _your_ new pets!”

“Katara—“

“I’m just kidding!” She laughed. “I got one to send a message home and one to send a message to the Earth Kingdom.”

The birds immediately took flight as if they were awaiting the invitation.

“Who are you writing to in the Earth Kingdom?” Zuko was bothered by this, but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“It’s not important, really.” She shrugged and sat down next to him under the tree. “I learned so many interesting things from Hawker Genji, though! Did you know they have a wingspan of up to five feet? And they can travel from here to to the Earth Kingdom in under a day!”

Zuko handed her some breadcrumbs to feed the turtleducks.

“You named them, didn’t you?” Somehow he knew.

She blushed. “Genji said I could.”

“Did you know that messenger hawks mate for life?” she continued after a beat. “That’s one reason Genji set up the sanctuary. So the bonded pairs could stay together.”

_Of course._ Zuko would expect nothing less from the hawker who served on his crew and endured his teenage angst with such… grace.

Katara leaned against his shoulder, a gesture from the previous night that felt so nice… and natural. “That’s how they find their way home,” she said in a near whisper. “They’re like… counterparts.”

_I’m glad you found your way to me._ But that was better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawker Genji belongs to MuffinLance.


	3. Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuse" is the prompt, and it was a doozy. Get ready for some serious (and literal) fluff in upcoming chapters.

For the second day in a row, Katara’s healing lessons were cut short. Yesterday Dr. Yang was called into emergency surgery just after they finished a tour of the capital hospital. Katara desperately wanted to observe, but apparently the doctor ran things like the military, and she’d have to move up through the ranks first.

 _I’m already a master healer in the Water Tribe_ , Katara seethed. Although they didn’t do surgeries in the South Pole. It sounded fascinating… and also very serious, she conceded. She was here to expand her healing knowledge, not flaunt it.

Besides, she couldn’t complain too much because it meant she could spend the rest of the day with Zuko. Or the parts of his day that he wasn’t running between meetings, at least.

Today’s lessons with Dr. Yang were hard. _Of course_ the royal family’s physician would be an expert on burn care. The method for making burn salve was frustratingly technical. Katara couldn’t stop thinking about Zuko’s scar, speculating on how he got it, wanting to know for sure. _Would waterbending have healed it when it first happened? Could she heal it now with spirit water from the North Pole oasis?_

Dr. Yang sensed Katara’s distress and insisted she take a break. Katara said she didn’t need one. Dr. Yang said some just don’t have the stomach. Katara cut her off with a stomp of her foot and loudly proclaimed, “I can do this!” Before their brewing argument reached full steam, though, two blue-clad tribesmen interrupted them.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Katara,” the younger one, Amaruq, said. “But there’s a problem with the air ship.” He cast a sideways glance at his fellow crewman.

The other one, Takaani, cleared his throat. “Yes, um… we were preparing for the trip back home when we found a stowaway in the engine room.”

Katara’s curiosity was definitely piqued. “I’ll come take a look.”

She resolutely ignored Dr. Yang’s glare and whatever the doctor mumbled under her breath as she left.

* * *

“Ohhhh, aren’t you cute!?” Katara crouched down and reached a hand toward the cowering wolf pup in the corner of the air ship’s engine room.

The responding growl sounded too menacing to belong to such a ball of fluff.

“We think it’s hurt,” Takaani said. 

“Burned, maybe,” Amaruq added. “Got too close to the heating mechanism.”

Katara stood and looked around the room. There weren’t many supplies in here, but she soon spotted what she needed. “Amaruq, give me your bag.”

“What? Why?”

Takaani gave his fellow tribesman a look that said, “She’s the Chief’s daughter. Give her what she wants,” with his eyes alone.

Katara smirked at them both. They had served on her father’s crew, barely older than Sokka and among the youngest to leave their village when the men went to war. Before that, they had all been childhood playmates, of sorts. Mostly Katara would just throw snowballs at her brother and his annoying friends.

She took the bag and sifted through its contents. Amaruq did not disappoint—proven Water Tribe, through and through. She pulled out a package of half-eaten seal jerky and slipped his yak-hide waterskin over her shoulder.

The wolf perked up at the scent of meat and scrambled toward the offered treat. When Katara inched closer, he shuffled back a few steps and eyed her warily. He was favoring his right front paw, she noticed.

“He’s probably starving,” Takaani said. “We only just found him, so he’s been in here since we left the South.”

It took careful coaxing to get the pup to eat. And he wouldn’t let Katara examine his paw until she’d given him the last slice of seal jerky. Amaruq lamented his loss by sighing dramatically.

The wolf finally crawled into her lap with a soft whimper. She placed glowing hands on his matted fur and felt the mangled skin knit itself back together. It might’ve been a burn, but she wasn’t sure. This probably meant she needed to swallow her pride when it came to Dr. Yang. 

Takaani and Amaruq’s eyes widened at the sight. They hadn’t grown up with healers—or benders, even—in the South.

“He still needs a few more healing sessions,” she said.

“How long do you think it’ll be? Our orders from the Chief—“ Amaruq was cut off by Takaani’s fake cough.

“It’s OK. You go back to the South Pole,” Katara replied. “This little guy can stay with me.”

* * *

Later, at the predetermined nightly turtleduck pond meeting, Katara introduced her new pet to her anti-pet friend. Zuko nearly had a conniption fit when the wolf lapped up huge mouthfuls of pondwater.

“I guess he’s thirsty,” Katara said with a giggle.

Zuko gripped his topknot-less hair. “But doesn’t he eat—“

Mama turtleduck— _Zali?_ —squawked loudly at the intruder, but the wolf paid her and her brood no attention. Right now, he only had eyes for Katara. Bright blue Water Tribe eyes. It struck her how something so simple could make her feel at home.

The pup settled in Katara’s lap, and Zuko chanced a pat on its fluffy gray head.

“He needs a name,” she said. “I’m at a loss because we usually name everything after wolves. I’m not sure what to name an actual wolf.”

“My uncle names animals after how he finds them,” Zuko mused aloud. “Like he named a meadow vole that once took residence in his billowy sleeve Jacuzzi. And he named this ostrich horse we had Song…” Zuko trailed off, suddenly downcast.

“He stowed away in the engine room on the air ship,” Katara said. “So, what’s in an engine room? Controls? Fuse?” 

“You need something that fuses fire and water, I think.”

“Right… because the Fire Nation built the air ship and then traded with the Water Tribe. Hmm… what about Smoke? Or Steam?”

Zuko shrugged. “Or I was thinking because he’s Water Tribe, but living here in the Fire Nation.”

_Right. Like me._

They sat in companionable silence until the sun went down. Katara felt a weary Fire Lord relax against her shoulder. With the wolf pup asleep in her lap, she sheathed her hand in glowing water and ran it along the injured paw.

There was something about the scene—being here in the Fire Nation, healing, tears falling. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of lightening, a new scar forming. She opened them to find him staring, worried.

There were no words to describe what had happened between them that night. And no words to describe what she was feeling. She tucked her head under Zuko’s chin and pressed her cheek against his chest, soothed by the steadiness of his heartbeat. 

“I think I’ll name him Storm,” she said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaruq and Takaani are Inuit names meaning "wolf." The name "Storm" is a nod to the episode where we find out about Zuko's scar.


	4. Hesitancy

Zuko always trained first thing in the morning with the rising sun electrifying his senses. His mind was always sharper then, and the chances of getting interrupted were also slim.

This morning, a gray sky loomed, hinting at the onset of the Fire Nation’s summer rains. Ever since Katara arrived, Zuko had been… distracted. He tried to focus through a series of basic katas. Maybe he should suggest she join him for sparring since he was thinking about her anyway.

Then came the interruption.

“Excuse me, my Lord,” the guardsman said with a bow. “But there’s been a disturbance in the courtyard.

Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm and nodded, “Lead the way.”

The guardsman should have said there was a _storm_ in the courtyard. A very naughty wolf pup had dug up all of his mother’s favorite flowers. Snapdragons only grew this time of year.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “Did you notify Katara?”

“She’s gone to the city with Dr. Yang, my Lord.”

_Just great._

He bent down to scoop up the wolf and was greeted with a very sloppy puppy kiss. “I guess you’ll have to stay with me,” he said. Storm looked back at him with a tilt of his head.

And that was how Zuko ended up with a shadow for all his Fire Lording that day. This raised some eyebrows around the palace, but nobody seemed to mind when Zuko brought a lap wolf to the war reparations meeting. He awarded the pup with fireflakes for being so well-behaved. (He always kept a stash with him during meetings in case they went long.)

Storm didn’t much care for fireflakes, but was apparently a huge fan of Komodo chicken. Zuko felt compelled to share his lunch or else endure the most pitiful puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

Before he knew it, it was time for another evening rendezvous at the turtleduck pond. Katara arrived looking frantic.

“There you are!” She shook a scolding finger at Storm. The pup showed no remorse and responded with a full body wag.

“Hey, Stormy, wanna show her our new trick?” Zuko tossed a stick. “Go fetch!”

“Stormy?” Katara eyed them quizzically. “You two are getting chummy.”

The wolf brought the stick back to her instead of Zuko and waited for praise by way of head pats and ear scratches. Katara was right on cue. “Who’s a good puppy? Huh? You are,” she cooed. “Who’s a good boy? Yes, you.”

“About that…” Zuko rubbed his palm across the back of his neck. “I think he’s a _she_.”

Katara stood up straight. “Oh yeah? I guess I didn’t really check.”

“She needed a potty break during my advisors’ meeting.” He inwardly cringed at the undignified use of the word _potty_. So unbecoming of royalty.

“Oh, Zuko, I’m so sorry. He— _she_ must have slipped through the fence at my villa somehow. I don’t know what to do. She can’t be on a leash all day. And Dr. Yang is… she’s intense. I don’t think I can bring a wolf to my training. I should’ve made Amaruq and Takaani wait to take her home, but…”

“Shhh.” Zuko brought a finger up to her lips. Her shudder did not go unnoticed. “I can take care of her. And when I’m not available, I’ll find a servant to help.”

He was hesitant to admit that he liked having a pet. He’d actually felt calmer during his meetings with Storm around, and he enjoyed having companionship that was… uncomplicated.

He felt Katara’s smile against his fingertip. He quickly withdrew his hand, but she reached for it. Heat rose to his cheeks as tentative palms pressed together and fingers interlaced.

Storm barked her approval. These were her two favorite people, after all.


	5. Affirm

In a word, puppies were hard. Katara felt like she had the brunt of the work, too. Sure, Zuko took care of Storm during the day, but that actually meant lots of lap naps during meetings and eating junk food. Katara would come home exhausted from her shift at the hospital (followed by a turtleduck meetup, of course) and Storm would greet her bright-eyed and ready to play.

Then came the frequent stomachaches. Katara didn’t even know what wolf pups were supposed to eat, but she was certain it wasn’t fire gummies and Komodo rhino sausages. Zuko said he would find her some better food and then wrote to Sokka for advice.

_Just great._

Sokka would no doubt suggest seal jerky and sea prunes. Neither were readily available in the Fire Nation. Katara knew this because she’d already checked.

Whenever Storm had a tummy problem or an insatiable itch or just flat out wouldn’t sleep at night, Katara examined her with waterbending. The pup’s chi was definitely off.

She wrote to her father but didn’t like the response. He said the wolf wouldn’t thrive in the Fire Nation and belonged back at the South Pole. _“You can’t separate a wolf from the pack like that, Katara. She needs her family.”_

Up until this point, Katara hadn’t allowed herself to feel homesick _._

Zuko fussed over them both. He offered to take Storm for the night so Katara could get some sleep. When she declined, he offered her calming tea. (And mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a proverb.)

“I’m completely calm!” Katara snapped.

Clearly, she was not.

Sokka arrived the following week. He was already en route from Yu Dao to the South Pole. Storm was losing weight, so they collectively decided she should go home with “Uncle Sokka.” (Yes, Zuko and Katara shamelessly acted like the pup was their child.)

Zuko made a packet of Komodo chicken for the trip. “It’s her favorite,” he said. “Don’t eat it, Sokka!”

“And you better write to me with regular updates!” Katara insisted. “I want to know how she’s doing!”

Sokka bowed. “On my honor as the meat and sarcasm guy.”

“Honor. Right.” Zuko sighed.

The next night at the turtleduck pond was very solemn. Zara, the boldest of the ducklings, seemed to notice and gave lots of hand nudges and affectionate quacks. Zali was unusually chill and not nearly as protective of her babies. Even the smallest, shyest duckling tolerated a few head pats.

“They’re extra friendly tonight,” Zuko observed.

_Probably because the wolf is gone_ , Katara realized. Storm had never tried to attack any of the turtleducks, but she was an ever present bundle of nervous puppy energy nonetheless.

In fact, Katara herself felt more relaxed.

At the same time she leaned toward Zuko, seeking his warmth, he titled his head forward. They bumped noses. Neither of them moved. Gold eyes met blue, as if asking permission, before trembling lips found their mark. The kiss deepened.

Where there had been uncertainty before, there was now affirmation. This wasn’t just puppy love. It was something more.


	6. Celestial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kitten + owlet = kitlet

Shortly after Storm left, Zuko noticed Katara went back to wearing blue. He always loved her in red, but admittedly, blue was more fitting. (And he loved her in blue, too.) She stood out more walking around the caldera, but she never seemed to mind. The Fire Nation citizens were getting more used to seeing foreigners. However, Water Tribe was still a rare sight.

Zuko vowed to change that. Chief Hakoda had been busy with a reconstruction project in the South, and only fledgling trade deals had been arranged to date. Zuko wanted to extend an official invitation to partner with the Southern Water Tribe. He definitely needed to be on the Chief’s good side.

For the obvious reason that… he loved Katara. He wasn’t sure when it happened. Some late night Ember Island conversation? After the Agni Kai? Through their letter writing over the years?

Or maybe love just happened amongst the turtleducks.

_Surely Uncle has a proverb for that._

Zuko mulled over these thoughts on a midmorning walk through the courtyard. The smallest of sounds shook him from his daze. It was hard to place—like a combination meow and hoot.

Mee-ewt! Mee-ewt!

He found a baby cat owl at the base of a nearby tree. He looked up and saw the nest. Three tiny feather-fur heads poked out and stared at him with round green eyes. Mama was missing, probably out hunting.

He knelt down to pick up the fallen kitlet and lifted it back toward the nest. He cupped the crying creature in his hand, and that’s when he saw it.

He drew the kitlet close to his chest and nodded at its siblings perched in the nest. “I know how to fix this. Tell your mom we’ll be right back.”

_Yes, I talk to animals as if they understand._

Dr. Yang did not take kindly to an interruption from the Fire Lord— _the child she brought into this world_. Zuko had replaced most of his father’s staff, but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of her, no matter how much she sassed. She was brilliant and by far the best at burn care in the nation. He knew this first-hand.

He thought the cat owl’s broken wing would be a simple in-and-out visit, but once Katara saw it, she started gushing. 

“Oh, Zuko, where did you find it? It’s sooooooo cute!”

_She better not suggest…_

“This is a sign, Zuko. You’re destined to have a pet.”

_Yep._

Zuko later returned a newly healed kitlet to its nest. “There. You belong with your mother.”

Of course, he went back to check… a few times, in fact. And mama never came back.

That night at the turtleduck pond, he asked Katara about it. 

“Maybe something happened to the mom,” she said. “It’s tough when babies get abandoned like that.”

Zuko sighed. “I would never wish that on anyone.” Then after a beat, “So, I guess we should take care of them?”

He didn’t know what wolf puppies were supposed to eat, and he definitely didn’t know what to feed a cat owl.

Katara didn’t answer but gazed up at the sky instead. “The cat owl is a constellation. You can only see it at certain times of the year in the South Pole. My mother said it was a good omen, that it meant strength and protection. I guess you can’t see it from here.”

“You’re probably just looking in the wrong place. To you, the stars here would be… backwards.” Zuko pointed at the brightest star which always took center stage in the summer sky. “There’s the dragon, and the cat owl is just above it.”

“Oh, right! The cat owl and the great bear switched places!” She traced an invisible line with her finger. “I think the great bear is my favorite. She symbolizes sacrifice and commitment.”

“My mother’s name means great bear.” As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn’t.

“Zuko, have you had a chance to look for her?”

“Not yet. It’s been… really busy. And Azula… she knows something, but she’s so out of her head, I never know what to think. She’s probably just baiting me.”

“If you want, I can talk to Azula,” Katara said while pounding her palm with her fist.

Zuko laughed. “That won’t be necessary.”

Katara’s expression softened. “If you want, I’ll go with you. We can look for her together.”

“I don’t feel like I could leave. There’s too much work to do.”

“You could appoint someone as regent?”

Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his uncle’s voice. The turtleducks quacked loudly at the disturbance.

“Uncle, when did you get here?”

“I arrived an hour ago. Your advisors told me I’d find you by the pond.” Iroh bowed deeply. “Greetings Lady Katara. Sorry to interrupt your fine evening.”

Katara returned the bow, but then seemed to think better of it. She scooped them both up in a group hug. Zuko breathed in the familiar scent of tea.

As they pulled away, Iroh said, “If you’ve had an encounter with cat owls, it is no coincidence.”

Katara smirked at Zuko. “See, I told you it was a sign.”

“Cat owls are the keenest of hunters. It means you will have great blessing on your quest.”

“What quest, Uncle?”

Iroh smiled and pointed upward. “Follow the stars, Nephew. The Great Bear will guide you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own two cats inspired me to write a story about pets. As I'm typing this now, one is on my feet and the other on my shoulder. There has been a lot of uncertainty lately with Covid-19, and I’ve been very comforted by my fur babies. I just know Zuko would be a pet person, too, and he deserves all the comfort and the love in the world.


End file.
